


Mongoose and snake

by Silvaxus



Series: Hannigram Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Creature Hannibal Lecter, Eggpreg, Human Will Graham, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oviposition, Sacrifice, Shapeshifting, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: 08.Oviposition/ Creampie / Tights / SadismWill wasn’t surprised when he was chosen to be the sacrifice for the god guarding their village. He was too different, saw too much and people in general were wary of him. It would only make sense to send him off to be devoured by the god...that’s what the small-minded people believed but Will dreamed better.





	Mongoose and snake

**Author's Note:**

> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)

When Will found himself tied up and dragged along the street in the direction of the temple, he wasn’t surprised. He had seen this day in his dreams for months now.    
  
He had seen the people of the village he didn’t really belong to bind his hands, in fear that he could bewitch them, before they would lead him up to the temple to sacrifice him to the god they prayed to.    
  
Will never prayed, to no god, because the gods were always with him and watching over his shoulder.   
  
The people feared him because he didn’t fight or screamed or begged them to spare him, like the others did whenever one was chosen to feed their god’s hunger for human flesh. That’s what they thought at least.   
  
Once they reached the temple, they forced a heavy collar made of metal around his neck and attached the chain to the pedestal that held the god’s image.    
  
A huge snake made of stone wearing a crown of bones held up by antlers.    
  
The stone was completely black but the crown was real. Created from the bones of those who had defied the god.    
  
The people who had dragged Will into the temple fled it as soon as they were sure that Will couldn’t escape.    
  
Silence fell over the temple hammered into the stone of the mountain. It was eerie and cold but Will did neither shiver nor fear the silence. This too was shown to him in his dreams and so he wasn’t surprised when he heard the slowly drag of scales over stone after he had been waiting for some time.   
  
He didn’t look around but sat down in front of the god’s image, but he made no attempt to pray. There was no need to as he felt no fear for what was to come. Will was beyond fear now and, even more so, was looking forward to meeting the god in flesh.   
  
The scratching sound of scales over stone vanished and was replaced by naked feet on polished stone.    
  
Looking up, Will met the eyes of a man and not a vast snake.    
  


Dark eyes, almost the colour of blood Will noticed. The man wore a crown made of bones held up by antlers. The god was completely naked except for his crown made from human bones.    
  
Will didn’t get up but looked up at the good who looked at him with bewilderment on his face before he stepped closer only to sit down opposite from Will.    
  
“You don’t fear me. Every other human brought here, even those who were still able to leave, reeks of fear but not you.”   
  
Leaning forward until his elbows met his knees, Will rested his head on his hands and looked at the god who regarded him with curiosity in his dark eyes.    
  
“There is no need for me to fear you, God of the Night and Whispered Deaths. I know what’s waiting for me here and I neither fear you nor what’s waiting for me.”   
  
The god made a hissing sound, like the snake he usually wore as his skin, before he mimicked Will’s position.    
  
“So, are you a mongoose that you don’t fear the snake?”   
  
Shaking his head, Will was annoyed by the rattling sound from the chain.    
  
The god growled at the sound and reached out to Will. He touched the collar and it fell down with a long clattering sound.    
  
Pushing it aside, Will rubbed his neck.    
  
“Thank you, that wasn’t very comfortable but necessary with others I can imagine.”   
  
The god leaned back and presented his naked body to Will and to Will the gesture felt like the god wanted him to look. So he did.   
  
Will noticed scars around the god’s ribs but otherwise the god’s human form would make men and women turn their heads in his direction. If not for the crown and antlers, the god would look perfectly human.   
  
“Usually those they leave behind for me try to get away as soon as they are alone. When I try to approach them, they scream and beg and cry. You are the first one who is this...calm.”   
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Will stretched his body out. He had no reason to run.   
  
“I’m not like the others, I can assure you.”   
  
Now the god smiled and showed too many teeth for a human face.   
  
“That’s something even I can easily believe, my little mongoose.”   
  
Rolling his eyes at the god with a smile on his face, Will got up and walked past the god in the direction of the statue.   
  
“My name is Will by the way.”   
  
Suddenly the god stood right behind him and he was so close that Will could feel the subtle magic emanate from the god as he tried to learn more about Will.   
  
“You are neither a god, Will the Mongoose, nor of their blood but you aren’t really of the cattle as well. What are you?”   
  
Turning around, Will regarded the god with cool eyes.    
  
“Does it matter? We both know that I can give you want you want and have been looking for for a long time.”   
  
In front of Will the human husk broke apart and a huge snake suddenly filled the temple with his body and presence.    
  
Will was now in the presence of a Wild God and he was completely calm yet aware of the danger as he looked at the god and stripped himself out of his clothes.   
  
Tempering his curiosity was difficult at this point and the slitted pupils of the snakes red eyes held him in place while a forked tongue was pushed out between seamless lips.   
  
The tongue, strong and warm, touched Will’s skin and where the tongue touched him, a pleasant shiver was left behind. The venom in the god’s saliva was made to keep his sacrifices pliant and open for what was to come soon.    
  
The snake’s long tail coiled all around Will who found himself lifted up from the floor and in an embrace made of scales in the colour of the forest with single scales of blue in between.   
  
Slowly the venom sank into Will’s body but the god dragged his tongue over Will’s lips who licked the venom off almost greedily. The moan that spilled from Will’s lips was purest arousal and he felt himself float somewhere between the world around this realm, his body’s needs and the god staring at him with red glowing eyes.    
  
The forked tongue was wrapped around Will’s left leg while the long and coiling tail of the snake was wrapped around his right one.    
  
Despite the venom in his blood, Will felt open in an almost embarrassing way in front of the god before the tongue touched him between his cheeks and probed at his hole.   
  
His scream at the burning venom in such an intimate place echoed in the temple but it was a sound born in truest pleasure.    
  
The god wrapped more of his long body around Will and soon he found himself completely engulfed in the god’s body and his whole vision was narrowed down to pleasure and scales coloured in black, brown, green and blue.    
  
All the while the tongue pushed deeper into Will’s hole and body and filled him with even more venom.    
  
The venom was so much part of his blood now that Will wasn’t sure where he ended and the who was about take him began. Even his dreams that left him aching heard and feeling painfully empty couldn’t prepare him for the feeling of the god stretching him open with his tongue.   
  
When the god pulled back, Will couldn’t hold onto the whimper that spilled from his lips as he lifted his head to look at the god.    
  
A hunger that wasn’t there at the beginning coloured the god’s eyes emerald when Will tried to reach out to him.    
  
The sound of scales scratching against each other filled the room together with Will’s desperate sounds as the god reared up over Will...and something thicker than the god’s tongue pushed against Will’s hole.    
  
Tensing for a brief second, before the venom and Will’s body reacted with each other, Will went completely lax in the god’s embrace before the god pushed into in.    
  
It felt like he was taking forever to fill Will and if not for the stretching earlier and the help of the venom, a still rational part of Will was sure that he would be in agony and his body would be ripped apart under the god’s strength...while he laid his eggs into Will’s body.   
  
Will felt every egg pushed into his body and every egg meant a new wave of painful pleasure raging through him. Every slow drag of the eggs inside his body forced another orgasm from him and his own release marked his skin and the god’s scales.    
  
The god was panting on top of Will but he didn’t know if the god was feeling pain or pleasure at this mating. Will, however, felt his body was about to shut down further the more eggs were pushed into him.    
  
Looking up with heavy eyes, Will saw that his belly was bulging under the number of eggs given to him from the god...and even the pleasure he felt in and after his dreams couldn’t prepare Will for the true feelings he was experiencing at the moment.    
  
It was consuming and too much for a human body but Will’s body held and expected more of the god...and Will felt himself float away when the last egg was pushed into his body and the god lowered Will, who was now guarding the god’s brood, carefully back on the floor.    
  
Warmth surrounded Will and when he reached out, Will’s hand met warm human skin.   
  
“Don’t worry, my little mongoose. I will take care of you now. You did so well for me…”   
  
Words and pictures flooded Will’s mind as he was still connected to the god through the brood he carried now and through the venom in Will’s blood. A name rose from the depth of Will’s mind. The god’s name, he realized…   
  
“Thank you, Hannibal.” Will all but whispered before he allowed his body and mind to fall into a pleasant darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
